The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
The power factor can be an important aspect to consider in an AC power distribution system. The power factor is a ratio of the real power to the apparent power, and is usually a value between 0 and 1. As the power factor approaches 1 the reactive or nonworking power approaches 0, which means that less energy in the power distribution system is being wasted. Having a low power factor that is significantly less than 1 may cause several issues. For example, more current is required to deliver the same amount of energy, and the power delivered to other loads in the power distribution system can be distorted due to the low power factor. Moreover, the power distribution system may need to be oversized to accommodate the reactive power generated due to the low power factor.
As a result, utility companies sometimes require that consumers maintain a power factor within a specified limit or be subject to a power-factor surcharge. A power-factor surcharge is a fee that the utility company charges if the average monthly power factor falls below a certain amount, which is usually about 0.95. Although power factor surcharges usually apply only to commercial consumers who consume large amounts of power, it is becoming more common to also charge residential consumers with the power-factor surcharge as well. Therefore, there is an increased need for consumer products that reduce energy costs and improve efficiency.